Kiss me
by whoresontequila
Summary: So he's said it and now she's not talking. It's driving him crazy because He's wondering if he really screwed up things with her. Puckelberry the day of graduation.


Puck remembers the night they had their first kiss as clear as day. Yes they had kissed tons of times before but this was the first kiss not revolving around a third sometimes fourth party. So he doesn't really count those as real kisses, even though they certainly felt real. Rachel and Finn had been officially broken up for a month and Puck was pretty sure that was plenty of time to get over someone so he was actively chasing after Rachel. Though not in his normal heavy sexual innuendos way that he got other girls. Berry was crazy and she didn't fall for that shit, she liked to be wooed. He wasn't even going to try to kiss her until at least the third date…. Okay maybe second.

It was only their first date and it didn't even really count as that because he didn't pay for her meal or what the hell ever you do when you're trying to woo an awesome chick. Rachel said she wanted him to meet her parents as his boyfriend and not just Noah from temple. (Which is completely insane because he's know her daddies since he was a little badass baby.) But you know whatever what Rachel want's Noah gets. (fuck you she's hot)

After Dinner they went up to her room and she surprised him by asking if he wanted to sit on the roof with her. They talked for what seemed like hours about everything under the moon, from how excited Rachel was about getting into a summer program in L.A. to how Puck's pool cleaning business was going. The whole time though he's distracted by a smell that is so Rachel it makes him want to do something really creepy like pull her against him and just inhale. And after that thought all he can focus on is how kissable her lips look but hell no he's not going to fuck this up.

So when she turns to look at him, he meets gaze he's a little surprised (but totally thrilled) when she shoots him a flirty smile and says. "So are you going to kiss me or not?"

Yeah you really don't have to ask Puck that question twice.

* * *

><p>He recalls all of this while he's sitting in Glee club for their last meeting (ever). It's the day before they graduate which means basically there is a lot of crying a shit. Everyone's acting like they aren't going to go to nationals together this summer for two weeks including his girlfriend. Well yeah he gets it this club had changed his life and he's really not sure where he would be if he had never joined.<p>

He figured today would be the perfect day to do what he was going to do, and he had a great idea for how to do it. He kind of wrote Rachel this song and his girl loves that kind of shit, she's going to eat it up. After kissing her and trying to sneak in some tongue action (his girls a freak but she doesn't do the PDA thing.) A swat on the arm sends him on his way to the front. He already has it all planed out with the band and even Mr. Shue.

And yeah he knows their young but he loves Rachel more than he's ever loved anyone in his life and he's not throwing this thing they've worked so hard for away because they are graduating fuck that.

"I wrote something for Rachel and I want to share it with you all and I'd like to thank you guys or whatever for being my friends." he knows he's being a total bitch, who cares he's not sure if he'll ever see these guys again after nationals.

" _We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof_  
><em>Talkin' bout everything under the moon<em>  
><em>With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume<em>  
><em>All I could think about was my next move<em>  
><em>Oh, but you were so shy and so was I<em>  
><em>Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe<em>  
><em>When you smiled and said to me...<em>

Rachel smiled as she remembered the night he was talking about, and how bold she had been. All night all she could think about was Puck kissing her but he wouldn't.

"_Are you gonna kiss me or not_  
><em>Are we gonna do this or what<em>  
><em>I think you know I like you a lot<em>  
><em>But you're 'bout to miss your shot<em>  
><em>Are you gonna kiss me or not<em>

He walks around swinging his guitar to his back and pulls Rachel up to the front with up with her giggling in that insanely cute way that makes him so damn hot for her. You know what the hell doesn't make him hot for her? She's standing there watching him with the sexiest look ever. The nerves are getting the better of him and he knows that he messes up on one line of the song but whatever it's the thought that counts right?

_"It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had_  
><em>Except for that long one after that<em>  
><em>And I knew if I wanted this thing to last<em>  
><em>Sooner or later I'd have to ask<em>  
><em>For your hand<em>  
><em>So I took a chance<em>  
><em>Bought a wedding band<em>  
><em>And I got down on one knee<em>  
><em>And you smiled and said to me<em>

So he's said it and now she's not talking. It's driving him crazy because He's wondering if he really screwed up things with her. Until she smiles and whispers yes and their are tears in her eyes before she helps him finish the last verse in true Rachel berry fashion.

_"Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_Are we gonna do this or what_

_I think you know I love you a lot_

_I think we've got a real good shot_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not_

They kiss again before she's dragged away by the girls to look at her ring. The guys all congratulated him and gave him a smile and a slap on the back even though Puck Knew that he didn't exactly approve of them getting engaged so soon. (Who gives a rats ass what old dude thinks?) Rachel's smiling that her real smile not her show face one and it would make his heart swell with love if he was the type of guy who felt that kind of mushy shit. Mostly it makes him want to drag her off to the janitors closet and kiss her stupid but he'll let her have her moment because he's got her for the rest of their lives.

And he couldn't be happier.

A/N: I don't think I like this at all right now but I'm posting it anyways. Let me know what ya'll think maybe you could change my mind lol


End file.
